


Faith of the Heart

by okdreaming



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. Nick's thoughts as he waits for Cassie. Set six or so years after the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/gifts).



Nick pulled out a small black velvet box from the inside pocket of his jacket. Opening the box he confirmed, again, the two simple white gold rings rested inside. Both rings bore the inscription together forever in Chinese along with the date. It was kind of cheesy but Cassie would love it.

Was he dreaming? He stood in a church in Division’s backyard waiting for Cassie to arrive so they could get married. Married to Cassie, wow, it seemed like yesterday that this bossy kid had barged her way into his apartment and his life, demanding he drop everything and help her. Against his better judgement and the “Danger, Danger Will Robinson” siren going off in his head he helped her. More than five years later he was still helping her – following her around like he was attached by a leash. It had taken him a while to realise that when Cassie said jump he would instinctively ask how high.

He’d only just begun to accept she was a beautiful young woman well above the age of consent - it was ok to be a little bit attracted to her. Ok maybe more than a little bit. He’d tried hard not to be but Cassie hadn’t exactly helped things. She would drink to get “super clear visions”. He’d given up telling her not to drink. Cassie did what she wanted. It was funny how many of the visions gained under the influence seemed to involve him, her and no clothes. She always told him about those in great detail.

***

One morning he’d found her sitting at the breakfast table, notebook in hand. She’d waited until he joined her, coffee cup in hand before sliding the notebook across the table. Why Cassie’s drawing hadn’t improved was one of life’s great mysteries. He’d even paid for drawing lessons – waste of money. The only thing he’d made out on the notebook page was two people. “That’s you and me,” she’d said exasperation evident when he’d asked. “What, we going to a party or something?”  
She waited until he’d taken his first gulp of coffee before she replied, “Getting married.”  
He sprayed coffee everywhere. “What?” he’d asked convinced he’d misheard her.  
“We were getting married,” she repeated.

Getting married? To Cassie? Why would the universe want them married? He knew she liked him but he’d figured she’d grow out of it. He’d certainly never got as far as imagining they might get married one day. He’d didn’t think Cassie would lie about something like this. Everything else that had appeared in her little book had come true but getting married? Them?

***

The church was beautiful – grey stone and small stained glass windows, faded and yellowed with age. The church held perhaps one hundred people and every seat was taken. So much for the nice quiet wedding with a couple of witnesses – it seemed like every super-powered freak within a two hundred mile radius had invited themselves. He didn't know half of them. Everyone seemed to know him though, each one making a point to seek him out and congratulate him. Telling him what a great girl Cassie was. Nick might be a little slow but after over five years living with Cassie he’d kind of worked that out for himself.

A sudden hush in the church signalled her arrival. Nick debated with himself whether he should turn around or not. Curiosity won out and he turned to get his first glimpse of his future wife. Cassie walked slowly up the aisle, her red highlighted blonde locks pulled back into an off centre ponytail. She wore a simple ivory and lace dress. She looked stunning. He knew she was pretty – beautiful even but she had never looked more beautiful than as she came towards him.

Everything that had happened had been carrying him forwards to this moment. After Kira, he’d begun to wonder if he was destined to be alone. He’d loved Kira so much with all the passion of youth. The pain had been so great that he hadn’t wanted to carry on. Somehow he’d managed. If Cassie ever left him – no, he didn’t want to think about that today. Not when he was about to marry the girl he planned on spending the rest of his miserable life with. He pushed away the little voice telling him this was a bad idea, that he should run. At the end of the day he loved her. This was what she wanted and he would do whatever it took to make her happy. Even at the expense of his own feelings.

Cassie came to a halt beside him holding out her hand. Nick looked down confused. Cassie sighed, shaking head before reaching for his hand and leading them to the front of the church to stand in front of the Priest.

The ceremony passed by in a blur until Cassie kissed him. He felt the soft press of her lips against his, the soft press of her soft body against his, and the soft feel of her hands as squeezed his ass before pulling away. The little minx, she’d done it deliberately he realised as they followed the Priest to the back of the church to complete the paperwork. She knew how his body reacted when she touched him. He couldn’t exactly say or do anything about it now.

Signing the register it hit him, he was a married man. Legally responsible for someone else – Cassie. He would do whatever it took to make sure she was never disappointed. He would do whatever it took to make her happy. He would do whatever it took to make sure she always kept her beautiful smile. He loved her and in the end that was all that mattered. Not Division, not their freaky powers and not their parents.

***

“So,” Nick asked in a sotto voice as they stood on the church steps, the photographer shouting instructions at them. “How long do you think your mom has been planning this?”  
Cassie gave him a long look, “What makes you think it was my mom?”


End file.
